


iron sheathed in silk

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mention of Claire Temple, mention of Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino and Melvin make something to comfort matt after the events of if your eye makes you stumble





	1. Chapter 1

When Santino learns about Matt's eyes, he knows a pie isn't going to be enough this time.

(He's almost glad he isn't allowed to visit yet. It gives him more time to find something.)

\---

Santino considers the Avengers tsum-tsums with a dubious frown. They have Captain America, of course, and Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and even Spider-Man. 

No Devil, thought. Admittedly, the Devil isn't an Avenger. But it's _Hell's Kitchen_ , and Matt is _far_ cooler than Spider-Man! Spider-Man is a teenager who gets his socks stolen, Matt fights human traffickers with stab wounds and no enhanced healing! He deserves a tsum-tsum! 

Santino storms out of the shop without buying anything.

\---

When Santino stops by the workshop to say hello, Melvin is visibly upset. 

"I was supposed to keep him safe! Mr Devil, he keeps Betsy and me and everyone safe, and I keep _him_ safe. And I didn't keep him safe, and know he's in the hospital and he hates the hospital!"

Santino inwardly curses Claire for not coming by, Betsy's sister for having a baby in _Maine_ , and attempts to calm Melvin down by finding new ideas to keep Matt safe. He hopes it won't come bite him in the ass.

Melvin decides to make Matt lawyer suits with built-in body armor. Santino wonders if it's possible, and then remembers Fisk and decides to keep his mouth shut.

(If Matt refuses to wear whatever Melvin comes up with, Santino will _bite_ him.)

\---

Santino is torn between doubt and laughter. 

Melvin made suits. At least three of them. They're works of art, really. Well cut, and no one could tell they hide body armor. The inside is even lined with especially soft fabric, to accommodate Matt's sensitivity. True masterpieces. 

They're _all_ different shades of red.

"I'm not sure about the color, Melvin. Don't you think it's a bit... showy?  
\- He's the Devil. He should wear red.  
\- But he will not be the Devil when he wears them!"

Melvin gives him an incredulous look. 

"He's _always_ the Devil. And they're done now."

Well. Melvin has a point. 

\---

Santino still doesn't know what to do, though. So, it's not really helping him on this.

He's mindlessly caressing a piece of red fabric (so!!! soft!!!), and remembers the tsum tsums in the toy shop.

(Matt deserves one.)

The fabric is the same red as the Devil suit.

Santino smiles. 

"Hey, Melvin! How much do you know about making soft toys?"

\---

Not much, it turns out. But he's very good for all that's tailoring, so they should be able to do something. 

Santino buys a flesh-colored tube-shaped cushion, and with Melvin's instruction and sewing machine, he soon make a 'Devil suit'. It even had two cotton-filled little horns.

(Well. 'Suit' may be too big a word. It's basically a cover, with a oval hole at the 'head' to show the bottom half of the 'face' - that is, a conveniently placed smile.)

It's red. It has horns. 

(If one slips their hand under the suit, they will find a knife hidden in the Devil's belly, blade sheathed in leather.)

Matt will love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my art, but relevant (and cute)

 


End file.
